


Holiday Date

by crimsonarvess



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Café, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Food, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonarvess/pseuds/crimsonarvess
Summary: In which Zeta and Beatrix go out on a date together on Christmas Eve
Relationships: Beatrix/Zeta (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 4
Collections: GBF Secret Santa 2020





	Holiday Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phasmaars](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=phasmaars).



Panting and gasping for air, Beatrix jolts from her sleep. Beads of sweat formed on every inch of her body, cold shivers ran through her system. Her fears sieged her once more, mocking and taunting her. The darkness of the room engulfed her, pushing her mind into a mad frenzy of sorrow and hate. She sits in bed frazzled, thoughts astray. A few moments later, a pair of tired blue eyes meets her hazy honey ones.  
  
"Mmmm," Zeta rubs her eyes, "What's wrong, Bea?" Her voice raspy.  
  
"Huh...? N-Nothing..." Beatrix murmurs and diverts her gaze away.  
  
Zeta then sits up, "Come on, I can hear you crying, something's obviously wrong," She says, a small pout on her lips.  
  
The brunette sniffles, tears flowing down her cheeks. Between hiccups, she answers dejectedly, "Another nightmare.... I... thought I'd had... enough of those... bu-but-"  
  
Her words are interjected as she feels herself pulled into Zeta's warm embrace, eliciting more sobs from her. Zeta gently rubs circles on her back and shushes her, and Beatrix lets all her frustration and worries out unto Zeta's shoulder.  
  
"It hurts... it just hurts so much!" She cries out, her voice muffled.  
  
"Shhh, I know," Zeta says soothingly, "They won't come back, Bea. Not today, not tomorrow. They won't take anything from you anymore," Zeta pauses, feeling Beatrix's body wriggle. The brown eyes she grew to adore find her own, and she cups the brunette's cheeks in her hands as she continues to speak.  
  
"Bea, you're much stronger today than you've ever been. Nothing can really stop you. And if that ever happens, I'm right behind you. That's why you gotta keep your chin up for me, okay?"  
  
The girl in question sniffles and grumbles affirmatively, tears slowly coming to a halt. In their wake were streaks and puffy reddened eyes and nose.  
  
"Stay here, I'll fetch us some water," Zeta says, getting on her feet and making her way out of their room. A few minutes later, Beatrix is met with a cool glass of water and a damp towel to wipe her face with. Feeling a bit better, she sinks into the bed, Zeta following suit. The latter pulls the duvet over them and then turns to cuddle Beatrix, stroking her back tenderly until they both fell asleep.  
  
♡♡♡  
  
The sun shined faintly through the curtains, the birds chirped delightedly in the distance. Zeta fluttered her eyes open, rubbing the sleepiness away. Turning to her partner, she found her arms loosely wrapped around her waist.  
  
_Ah... Beatrix looks so cute like this..._  
  
Loose strands of hair framed her round, pale face, upon which laid a calm expression. Her long, dark eyelashes twitched ever so slightly, most likely caused by another dream she was experiencing. Her lips curved into a small circle, letting out equally small breaths. Everything about her soft features stole Zeta's breath away.  
  
_Ahhhhhh, she looks so kissable right now...! I really wanna but- Stop! Stop! You can't do that when someone's sleeping..._  
  
She wished nothing more than for this moment to last forever, yet the agonizing pain of not being able to hold these plump lips in hers made her think the opposite.  
  
The fleeting moment came to a sudden end when light green eyes sparked to life, meeting Zeta's own blues. A small smile stretched on the brunette's face, met in earnest from her partner.  
  
"Good morning, Zeta," Beatrix's voice barely came out. A rather big yawn interrupted anything else she she wanted to utter.  
  
"Good morning, sleepyhead," Zeta replied, then flicked her nose teasingly.  
  
"Owww! What was that for?!" Beatrix yelped, hands flying to her reddening nose.  
  
"Well, what other than to wake you up?" She grinned cheekily, eliciting whines from her girlfriend.  
  
With a grunt, Zeta pushed herself on her arms and sat criss-cross. Beatrix already missed the warmth that radiated right next to her. Pouting, she too sat up.  
  
"Oh, don't look so grumpy, it's not good for your face~" Zeta pestered her again, then quickly changed the topic, "Okay, time to get moving. What do you say we shower and get ready? I have a surprise for you today~"  
  
Beatrix perked up at that, almost like a puppy Zeta thought, and followed her out of the bed and onto the cold tiles of their bathroom.  
  
♡♡♡  
  
Truth be told, Zeta did not have any plans for the day. She figured out, however, that Beatrix could use going out as a sort of stress relief from the uncomfortable night she went through.  
  
Zeta locked the door to their house and hopped down the steps to wrap her hand with Beatrix's. The frigid air around them was enough reason for them to huddle close to each other, seeking the other person's warmth.  
  
"You sure look cute today, Bea~" Zeta took in her outfit, eyeing her from head to toe.  
  
"O-Oi, you! Don't make me blush!" Beatrix exclaimed, color creeping to her cheeks nonetheless, her grip on Zeta's hand growing tighter.  
  
"Y-You're looking good too yourself!" Beatrix returned the compliment, charmed by the blonde's appearance.  
  
Looking at theirselves now, they realized they wore matching outfits unintentionally. Whether it was fate or sheer coincidence was up to them to decide. Soft, oversized sweaters hung from their shoulders, Zeta's in a fiery crimson contrasting Beatrix's ultramarine blue. On the sleeves were laced ribbons the color of the other person's eyes -they both agreed it would be a cute way to customize the sweaters-. Zeta tucked hers into a white miniskirt, Beatrix wore hers with ripped black jeans. Their black, heeled boots clicked on the cobblestone with each step they took, their small cross-body purses rocking back and forth. Fingers interlaced, they shared an umbrella to shield them from the pouring snowfall.  
  
"So, where do you wanna go, Bea-" Zeta didn't have enough time to finish her question before Beatrix's stomach grumbled loudly. At that, the blonde burst into laughter.  
  
"S-Stoooppp!!! Everyone gets hungry, not just me!" The other girl cried.  
  
"I think that means breakfast is due~" Zeta smiled, "Come on, there's a cafe right by the corner at the end of the street." She tugged her partner's hand, making her walk just a little faster.  
  
♡♡♡  
  
The cafe's atmosphere was cozy to say the least. Ambient lighting illuminated the place, the wafting aroma of all sorts of sweets and baked goods enveloped every nook and cranny, and crackling heat of the furnace hugged the seated customers. Zeta and Beatrix were brought to a table in a more secluded corner, somewhere quiet away from all the clinks and clacks of the plates and cutlery. Facing one another, they sat comfortably on the plush benches. Zeta grabbed a small pillow to cuddle, placing it on her lap and hugging it loosely, Beatrix following suit. It was starting to feel a bit like home.  
  
After some time, they were to place their orders. In the meantime, they chattered about anything and everything they thought of.  
  
"Man, we've sure been run through the mill this year, don'tcha think?" Beatrix sighed, stretching her arms over her head.  
  
"Tell me about it..." Zeta rolled her eyes, opting to have a few sips of her ice water than talk about it.  
  
"The higher-ups think they can ask anything of us, it's kinda gettin' annoying at this point!" The brunette complained.  
  
"What's been even more annoying is you getting captured numerous times!" Zeta clicked her tongue, "Seriously, I think you must be on some sort of new record or something this year alone!" She then chuckled, taking in the distressed expression on her partner's face.  
  
"H-Hey!" She almost choked on her own water, "I already apologized for that, so there's no need to rub it in more..." She replied, a pout on her lips.  
  
"No, but really, other than that I think you're getting better. At least now you don't leave alone for missions~" The blonde noted, swirling the ice cubes in her glass with the straw.  
  
"Heh, now you're talking!" She said, puffing up her chest and taking pride in the slightest of things.  
  
However, her joy was short-lived. Zeta swiftly stepped on her toes under the table, drawing out a shriek from Beatrix.  
  
"What did we say about getting too conceited?" She asked, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"Y-Yes..." Her head dropped in defeat, and Zeta noticed how much it resembled a sad little puppy.  
  
"Ah! Here comes our food!" Zeta exclaimed.  
  
Beatrix turned around, eyes beaming at the sight of the waiter nearing. Zeta was shocked at how fast her mood changed, but what else can she expect from someone like Beatrix?  
  
"Here you go, my ladies," The waiter laid out several plates, from glossy pâtisserie, to delectable cake slices, to tall, delicious-looking parfaits.  
  
"Bon appetit!" He said, holding the now-empty tray behind his back, "Now if you'll excuse me," The server then bowed slightly and took his leave.  
  
Beatrix's mouth watered at the sight, eyes glittering, "A-Are you sure this is okay?" She asked, hand mindlessly moving to her utensils.  
  
Zeta giggled wholeheartedly then replied, "Of course it is! It's my treat~"  
  
"Hehe, don't mind if you do!" She said excitedly, wasting no time in digging into her food, not even sparing a second for a short prayer.  
  
Zeta put her hands together and mumbled a short prayer, and that's when Beatrix did too, food still in her mouth.  
  
Beatrix found the pastries extremely divine. The flakey layers of the jam-filled Danish melted in her mouth, releasing sense-heightening sugars. Zeta scooped a spooful from her mixed berries parfait. The sweet cream, tart fruit, and crisp biscuits created an delightful harmony, it had her craving for more and more. They savored every moment, taking their time to enjoy each dish. Between breaks here and there, they finally finished everything they'd ordered. Out of breath and feeling a little blaoted, the girls decided to recline in their seats a little, giving time for the food to travel down their system.  
  
After some time, Zeta stood up, grabbing her purse with her. "Let's go, Bea, we still have some stuff to do~" She said.  
  
"Okay!" Beatrix hopped up and tailed Zeta down the stairs.  
  
Zeta quickly checked out at the register and thanked the staff for their hospitality. She then left the cafe hand in hand with Beatrix.  
  
♡♡♡  
  
The two took a stroll through the town square. It was past noon by then, and some couples and families were already out and about, ready to join in on the holiday cheer. Shopkeepers tried to attract customers, some handing out flyers, some ringing bells and calling out. A huge pine tree stood in the center of the plaza, completely decked out with fairy lights and shimmery ornaments, sparkling ever so brightly against the shining light.  
  
Beatrix tugged on Zeta's sleeve, walking just a little faster, "Look! Let's take a picture there!" She said, pointing at the tree.  
  
"Sure~" Zeta matched her partner's pace. Taking a brief glance at her face, her heart melted when she saw the sparkle in Beatrix's eyes. She felt thankful she had someone like her in her life, to love and be loved in exchange.  
  
Beatrix stopped a few meters away from the tree, causing a distracted Zeta to suddenly bump into her.  
  
"I'm okay!" She blurted, stumbling backwards and rubbing her nose. To her dismay, Beatrix only laughed at her.  
  
"Shut up!" Zeta yelled and smacked Beatrix on her shoulder.  
  
"Owww!" She winced.  
  
"That's what you get!" Zeta didn't really mean to hit her, perhaps it was only instinct. Besides, it wasn't that hard of a slap.  
  
Beatrix pulled out her phone in a moment, ready to take a picture together with Zeta. She wrapped her arm around her waist, drawing her in closer. Zeta smiled and threw up a peace sign with her free hand, and Beatrix snapped a few shots.  
  
"Close your eyes, Bea," Zeta told her, hand reaching for own phone.  
  
"Oh, uhm, sure," She replied, confused at the request. Her heart started skipping a beat now that she had no idea what was happening around her.  
  
Zeta's own heart was pounding in her chest, ready to jump out any instant now. She had to take the opportunity now or never though. Her mind was racing with all the doubts and what if's, but she inhaled deeply and tried to calm herself.  
  
_Okay, Zeta, you can do this..._ She braced herself.  
  
She stood on the tips of her toes, holding on to Beatrix's shoulder for support. Her face drew closer and closer, her lips nearing the brunette's face. She kissed her cheek gingerly, capturing the moment on her phone. Beatrix was flushed when she opened her eyes, and so was Zeta, cheeks a faint rosy pink.  
  
"Hehe, thank you, Bea!" Zeta said, grinning. She pocketed her phone and reached for her girlfriend's hand again, pulling her eagerly into the shopping district.  
  
Beatrix mumbled something incomprehensible, still dazed by what just transpired. Nonetheless, she felt happy. Zeta wasn't one to verbalize her love explicitly. Instead, acts like this one was how she chose to display it, and Beatrix enjoyed every single one of them.  
  
Zeta's eyes bounced from one shop to the other, looking for something cute in their windows. This shortly turned out to be troublesome, as she found almost everything pretty. Beatrix shared the sentiment, struggling to settle on just one thing.  
  
"That dress looks nice, hurry!" Something finally caught her attention. She briskly rushed to the store, heels clicking on the cobblestone.  
  
"Wait up!" Beatrix whined, following the blonde anyway.  
  
The bell perched on the door rang as Zeta pushed it open, signaling her arrival to the shopkeeper.  
  
"Welcome!" She smiled at them from her place behind the counter, "How may I help you today?" She asked politely.  
  
"Oh, could I get that dress in the window?" Zeta asked and pointed to it.  
  
"Sure! Would you like to try it on first?"  
  
"Yes, please," Zeta replied.  
  
"Allow me to style it for you then," The shopkeeper offered, and Zeta didn't mind. She picked up a few other items to complete the look then led Zeta to the fitting rooms.  
  
She took a few moments to change, which led Beatrix to call out, "Do you need help?" from the other side of the curtain. Zeta turned her down, wanting to surprise her with the full outfit. She zipped up the dress, tied the shoes, slipped on the jacket, and clutched the purse in her hand. With a swift motion, she pulled open the curtain.  
  
"Ta-daa! How do I look?" Zeta asked, twirling around in her outfit so that Beatrix can view it all. The strapless dress cut just at her thighs, showcasing her slender legs. It was a pleasant red, studded with sparkling sequins. She wore a glittery silver pair of heeled sandals, fastened with a bow around her ankle. An opalescent faux fur bolero kept her warm and pulled the outfit together along with the metallic silver clutch she held. She was stunning to say the least.  
  
"Woah, you look great!" Beatrix beamed at the sight of her girlfriend, holding her thumb up.  
  
"Right?! Everything really goes well with each other!" She said excitedly, "Shopkeep, I'll take this!" She waved to her, then went back to change into her clothes.  
  
The woman returned, an outfit for Beatrix on hand, "Why don't you try this on, Miss? I'm sure you'll like it!" She said, ushering her in the neighbouring room.  
  
Beatrix quickly changed into the clothes brought to her. The full-sleeved gown, a regal navy shade, fit her like a glove, accentuating her curves. It stopped at her shins, a slit running along her left side, her thigh peeking through. A lace bodice laid over her chest, extending to the sleeves. On her feet were stilettos of matching color, and a small, gold messenger purse hung across her shoulder completed the ensemble. A princess stared back at her in the mirror, and she relished in the feeling for but a fleeting moment. Head held high and chest puffed in pride, she headed out for Zeta to see her.  
  
"Bea, you look gorgeous!" Zeta blurted as soon as her eyes fell on her, taking in every inch of her. Beatrix spun around and was met by a whistle from Zeta when she noticed the slit on the side. The brunette giggled, color rushing to her cheeks. She felt happy to be showered with compliments.  
  
She thanked the shopkeeper, who was standing nearby, for putting everything together then returned to her normal clothes.  
  
Glad with their choices, they left the shop and headed elsewhere.  
  
They hopped from one store to the other, in the search for anything cute. Their spree came to an end about two hour later, several bags on each arm, some tiny, others large.  
  
Hungry for a snack, the girls stopped by a crêpes stand. With an exhausted sigh, Beatrix sat down on the bench close by, and Zeta placed her bags next to her.  
  
"What will you have?" Zeta asked her.  
  
"Ooohh, I think the chocolate one with the bananas~" She answered.  
  
"Okay then, I'll be back!" She said.  
  
Beatrix took this quiet moment to count her blessings. She felt extremely lucky for having such a supportive and caring partner, someone who taught her a new meaning of love. She prayed for their health and happiness in the coming year, hoping for more enjoyable times with her beloved.  
  
Zeta returned in no time, two fresh crêpes in her hands. She handed Beatrix hers, and plopped down next to her. They silently started nibbling on their treats, the sweet taste helping them regain their senses little by little.  
  
"Do you wanna try mine?" Zeta offered, extending hers to Beatrix. She got herself a classic strawberries and cream one.  
  
"Sure~" Beatrix nodded, reaching for a big bite. The cool filling felt light and refreshing in her mouth. Zeta smiled, then tried to contain her laughter. She failed miserably, bursting into a soft laugh.  
  
"It's not gonna fly away, you know~ You can have as much as you want," She told her, "Stay still for a second, okay?"  
  
Zeta held her in place, free hand resting on her shoulder. Her face drew closer and closer, until she was able to lick the cream that was right next to Beatrix's lips. Satisfied, she relaxed back in her seat, a smug smile on her face.  
  
Beatrix froze in place, cheeks reddening, obviously not expecting this. Any other person would just say something or hand out a napkin, but this wasn't just any person. It was her partner who loved teasing her at any given opportunity.  
  
"At least tell me next time!" Beatrix complained.  
  
"But that wouldn't have been fun~" Zeta pouted.  
  
Beatrix only whined, bringing out more laughter from the blonde.  
  
"I guess you won't try mine then, hmph!" She said, holding her crêpe with both hands somewhat firmly.  
  
"Aw, let me have some~ Please, pretty please~" Zeta said, mustering on her cutest pleading eyes. Beatrix tried to avoid her gaze, only to fail.   
  
"Okay, okay! Here, have a bite!" She obliged, thrusting the dessert to Zeta.  
  
"Yay~!" With that, she managed to get a taste of it. The chocolate oozed in her mouth, the soft banana complimenting it, "That's really yummy~" She said.  
  
"Of course it is! My choices are always great!" Beatrix answered confidently, and Zeta hummed in agreement.  
  
The two ate the rest of their food delightedly. Now done, they noticed the snow that began falling down. They reveled at the sight, happy to have a white Christmas knocking on their door. After some time, they stood up and picked their bags, ready to head home and tuck in for the evening. Just like every time, they held hands and huddled together for warmth, walking to the nearest train station they could find.  
  
Just like this, their fun-packed day came to an end, the memories they created together surely to be treasured. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for making it to end! Your kudos and kind comments would make my day! :3c


End file.
